


Human Touch

by cheinsaw



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Siblings, Cat Cafés, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Other, Post-Canon, Service Dogs, Sickfic, Virtual Reality, Weddings, background kaede/maki, background korekiyo/angie, i'm just a tiny lesbian, kaede and miu are sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheinsaw/pseuds/cheinsaw
Summary: Prompt fills for Kiiruma Week (@kiirumaweek on twitter)! Featuring nonbinary Kiibo, the entire Gifted Inmates class, exactly one dog, and a whole lot of profanity.1. Monomono Machine Gifts2. NDRV3 Cafe3. Wedding4. Idols/Karaoke5. Repairs6. Pregame/Prologue7. Endgame





	1. Monomono Machine Gifts

"...and I am unable to continue on my own, so please help me, Amami-kun!" Kiibo finishes their plea with a deep bow, rising back up only when they hear Rantarou begin to chuckle.

"Whoa, slow down there," he says. "I mean, I can help you, but are you sure you're asking the right person for this? I can give you advice, yeah, but I'm not exactly an expert on what girls like."

"I spoke with Akamatsu-san earlier, and she recommended you by name," Kiibo insists.

"Oh, I guess." Rantarou scratches the back of his head. "So you want to know... what, exactly?"

"I would like to know the best way to win Iruma-san over!"

"Aha." Kiibo isn't sure what, exactly, what that is supposed to mean, but before they can ask for clarification, Rantarou makes a small noise and says, "I dunno. I guess with Iruma-san it'd be pretty hit or miss... You could try getting her a gift, maybe?"

"Ah, such as the presents at the school store?"

"I guess." Rantarou shrugs. "If you think there's something there she might like. But, I mean, if it were me I'd be flattered a guy even made the effort, you know?"

"I understand!" Kiibo says. "Thank you for your insight, Amami-kun!"

Rantarou smiles lazily. "Hey, don't mention it."

 

Back in their dorm room, Kiibo searches every memory bank they have, even their backup drives, for information on Miu's likes and dislikes. She likes sweets, and some of the drinks offered in the school's vending machine. She likes shoes. She likes machinery, computers and gears and circuit boards and pulleys. She likes to be awake. She likes children's entertainment and soft blankets. She likes to feel safe, maybe, if Kiibo's calculations are correct, but also likes the thrill of danger. And, hopefully, she likes Kiibo.

Kiibo has never had much use for the school store, being unable to eat or drink. Sure, the gacha machine certainly contains some intriguing items, but Kiibo doesn't see the need to go to such great lengths for simple amusement. Logically, therefore, Kiibo has no Monocoins, the academy's official currency. Very few of their classmates have more than a handful, actually. As it stands the vast majority of Monocoins rest in the hands of one Kokichi Ouma.

"Oh, Kiiboy!" Kokichi says brightly as he opens his door and surveys the robot standing before him. "Did you come to play with me? Too bad, I'm actually reeeeally busy right now..."

Kiibo steadies themself. "Ouma-kun, I have a request."

"Mmm, I just told you I'm busy, so make it quick, okay?"

"I would like to use a few Monocoins," Kiibo says, cutting right to the chase. "A situation has arisen which requires me to make some purchases from the vending machine--"

"Ooh, don't tell me! It's Iruma-chan, right?" Kokichi claps his hands together. "Did she make you, like, her errand boy or something?"

"N-no, it's nothing like that!" Kiibo has to remind themself not to let Kokichi get a reaction out of them. "I simply thought it would be nice to, um, to purchase some gifts."

Kokichi stares blankly for a second. "Woooow, Kiibo is the worst liar I've ever seen! Even worse than Momota-chan!" He giggles. "Well, whatever. I'm _super_ tied up, so I guess I can just let you have 'em this time."

"Th-thank you very much!" Kiibo says, watching Kokichi dig a handful of gold coins out of one of his many pockets.

"Nishishi, don't mention it. Oh, and have fun!" Kokichi says sweetly, placing the coins in Kiibo's hand and promptly slamming the door in their face.

Well, that went leagues better than Kiibo had expected. Determined, Kiibo leaves the dorm area and heads towards the school store. Surely there will be at least something, and seeing Miu's smiling face will be worth it all.

 

"The fuck's all this?" Miu asks incredulously when she opens the door to her lab that afternoon, Kiibo in tow. "You see this, Keebs? S-somebody broke into my lab an' left all their shit!"

"Ah, that was me, Iruma-san! I picked up some gifts for you. I truly hope they are to your liking!"

"You? Huh? Ummm, am I missin' something?"

"Not at all! I simply wanted to give them to you 'just because'!" Kiibo says, making air quotes with their fingers.

"Huh..." They watch Miu survey the small pile on her workbench: soda, boots, non-alcoholic beer, candy, apple slices. "You really know how to pick out shit I like! Are you spyin' on me at night or something?" She cackles, spitting a small amount in the process.

"No! I would never...!"

"Nah, I'm just fucking with you. Thanks! I, umm... I really appreciate it!"

Kiibo beams. "You are most welcome, Iruma-san. It was no trouble. Please let me know if I can assist with anything else."

Miu pauses for a moment, confusion all over her face. "Y-yeah, actually. Since you're being so nice, I guess I'll let you spend some time with me. You wanna help test this thing I'm workin' on?"

Without any hesitation, Kiibo agrees.


	2. NDRV3 Cafe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is one of the prompts that i think was intended more for drawing than writing so i had to tweak it a little... but y'know... that's how it is on this bitch of an earth

The academy is so quiet at night. It's the only time Miu can ever seem to get anything done, since no one else is around to bother her. Well, Kiibo is usually up, but they're far from a nuisance, and anyone else who might be awake has the good sense to stay in their own damn rooms.

Right now,  Miu's doing some early morning work—okay, really, she hasn't slept in the first place, but who gives a shit?—when there's a brisk knock on the door of her lab, startling her. She gulps in panic, but then remembers that she's Miu Iruma, and she could take anyone in the school, no question about it.

"Yeah?" she hollers.

A soft, muffled voice from the outside says, "It is Toujou. I am here for routine cleaning."

"It's open!"

"Please forgive my intrusion," Kirumi says as she makes her way into Miu's lab. Miu doesn't look up. "I will not bother you unless I absolutely must, so you are free to continue your work."

Miu grunts, too tired to think of a witty reply. Maybe she needs an energy drink. She feels around under her workbench for one, her fingers brushing against a half-empty can. Better than nothing, she supposes. It gets the job done.

Kirumi, true to her word, is a quiet worker, and Miu barely notices she's there, save for the occasional question. "Iruma-san? Is this important?" Kirumi asks, holding out a piece of metal in her delicate gloved hand.

Miu squints at it. "Nah, toss that shit. Used to be in Kiibo but I replaced it with a way better fan."

"I see." Kirumi pauses like she isn't sure if she should continue. "You are quite close with Kiibo-kun."

"Uh, yeah? You tryin' to say something about me?"

"Not at all. I was merely observing. Kiibo-kun speaks very highly of you as well."

"Oh." Miu chews her lip. "Yeah. Uh, we're dating."

"I had presumed so, but thank you for the confirmation. I'm glad that you are happy together."

"Of course they're happy with me! I'm the most beautiful woman that ever lived!"

"I see. May I offer a suggestion?"

"As long as it's not about how to fuck a robot, 'cause I know what I'm fucking doing."

Kirumi doesn't look even the slightest bit perturbed. "At breakfast yesterday, Kiibo-kun expressed some interest in visiting the downtown area. Perhaps it may be a romantic gesture to invite them on a date, as neither of you leave the main campus on a regular basis."

Miu snorts. "You think I'm wasting any of my golden brain cells on knowing what's down there?"

"I did not expect you to be aware, no. However, I do know that Hoshi-kun works at a cat cafe in the area." Kirumi empties her dustpan into the trash can by Miu's side. "I do not intend to give you orders, as it is not my place, but please think on it." With that, she's gone.

 

It's annoying how Kirumi is right about everything. When Miu brings it up to Kiibo, their eyes light up in excitement. They love the idea, and they seem excited to go on a date as soon as possible. It's kind of cute, honestly, which lessens Miu's sourness at the whole Kirumi situation.

So, on Friday afternoon, the two of them set out from the school's main campus and into the center of town. Kiibo is able to locate the cafe where Ryouma works fairly quickly, to Miu's relief. Through the front window Miu can see the place is crawling with cats, the floor littered with various toys and pet furniture.

"Welcome," Ryouma's deep voice calls from behind the counter as they enter. He glances up at Kiibo and Miu and says, "Oh. It's you two."

"You got a fucking problem or—"

"We would like a table for two, please!" Kiibo interrupts.

"Just sit wherever, I'll be over in a minute."

Miu grunts and pulls out the nearest chair for herself, and Kiibo follows suit, sitting across the table from her. Just as soon as they've made themselves comfortable, Ryouma is at their table, two menus in hand. "Alright, here you go, come see me if you wanna order," Ryouma says, placing the menus on the table. "I have to tell you, if I see any of the cats getting uncomfortable, or if you're treating them rough, I'm gonna come over here."

"I will do my best to treat all the animals with respect!" Kiibo says brightly.

"I'm sure you're gonna be fine," Miu says. "They're fuckin' cats."

Ryouma gives her a look, but doesn't reply. He skulks back behind the counter, and Miu quickly decides she doesn't care. She pores over the menu, reading the words but barely processing them.

Across the table, Kiibo makes a soft whirring noise. "Miu-san, please look at this!"

"Yeah—Oh!" A cat has already walked right up to Kiibo, rubbing itself against their leg. "Must be 'cause you're so warm."

Kiibo looks overjoyed, and Miu can't help but feel it too.

 

Miu ends up nursing a drink called a Catpurrccino as more and more cats come to her partner. A few lay down by Kiibo's feet, while one is bold enough to jump into their lap. Miu even pets a few of the cats, feeling rumbling purrs under her fingertips. The whole time, Kiibo seems to be unable to stop smiling, and when it's time for them to leave Kiibo crouches down to say goodbye to each cat.

As soon as they're outside Kiibo turns to Miu. "May I hold your hand?"

"You don't gotta ask."

"I just wanted to ensure you were comfortable!" They lace their fingers into hers and begin the walk back to the school. "Thank you for taking me out, Miu-san! I thoroughly enjoyed it!"

"Oh yeah? Cool," Miu says. "It… it was nice to see you havin' fun," she adds in a quieter voice.

"Did you have a good time, Miu-san?" Kiibo asks expectantly.

Miu grins at them. "Yeah, actually. I did."


	3. Wedding

It's a small wedding, at Maki's insistence. Understandable—Maki has no family to speak of, save for her sibling-like bond with Shuuichi and Kaito. This much Kiibo understands, having no one other than the professor who created them. Kiibo also, to some degree, understands why Kaede and Miu don't speak to their parents. (They do not understand how parents could treat their children, their flesh and blood, as horribly as Miu and Kaede's family did, but that is a separate matter.)

"My baby sister," Miu says, for the twelfth time today, her voice thick as if she's about to cry. "My little baby sister gettin' married."

"I'm sure Kaede-san and Maki-san will be very happy in their life together!" Kiibo says. This is their first time being invited to a wedding, and seeing such a wonderful display of romance and trust and affection is delightful in every way.

"I know! I know, it's just... it's nice, you know?"

"I know, Miu," Kiibo replies earnestly. (No matter how many times Miu repeats it, Kiibo thinks they will never be tired of seeing her so happy.)

The ceremony goes smoothly, and before Kiibo knows it two of their former classmates are joined together. Miu bawls at Kiibo's side, clapping and cheering as Kaede and Maki kiss.

"Should I activate my crying function as well?" Kiibo asks, making Miu snort loudly.

"Oh my god, Keebs, I love you," she laughs through her tears. "If you wanna."

So Kiibo does, artificial tears streaming down their face as they applaud.

 

Miu speaks at the reception first, lauding both Maki and Kaede in a surprisingly heartfelt speech. "You're really my only family," she says, fidgeting a bit as her gaze fixes on Kaede. "And I'm really glad you're gonna spend your life with someone who takes care of you. And you take care of her too, ya know? Just... be good to each other! And maybe invite me over for takeout sometime," she says, breaking into her signature cackling laugh. "A toast! To the new Akamatsu family!"

Others have their turn after Miu—Shuuichi, Rantarou, Kaito, Kaede and Maki themselves. Kiibo's never heard so much applause in all their life, never seen so much drinking and dancing and laughing and kissing. It's truly remarkable, they think, unlike anything else.

As the reception draws to a close, Kaede calls for all the female attendees to gather around her—"Except for my beautiful Maki!" she adds with a laugh. So Miu goes, leaving Kiibo behind at the table with Shuuichi and Kaito.

"You havin' a good time?" Kaito asks pointedly.

"Oh, yes! This is my first time at a wedding, and I must say it is an incredible event!"

"Mine as well," Shuuichi adds. "But that's to be expected when you come from a small family, I guess. Ah, look..."

Kiibo snaps their body around and watches, intrigued, as Kaede tosses her bouquet into the small group. With their enhanced vision, they're able to follow its trajectory through the air, right up until the moment it lands square in Miu's waiting arms.

"Holy fuck!" Miu hollers, causing a murmur of laughter through the hall. "Holy fuck!"

"Oooh, you're up next, Kiibo!" Kaito says, slamming his hand onto the table.

"I'm what?" Kiibo asks.

"Ah, did you not learn about this?" Shuuichi asks gently. "It's more of a western tradition…"

"No, I am unsure as to why Kaede would throw away her flowers, and what that has to do with me!"

"Iruma-san caught it, so the thing is, um, supposedly it means she'll be the next to marry."

Kiibo blinks as they process this information. They blush, and a smile forms on their face. "I see! Then to ensure it comes true I will just have to ask her immediately!"

"No!" Kaito and Shuuichi say in unison. Kaito even reaches out to grab Kiibo's arm to keep them from standing up.

"Eh? I do not want someone to accidentally propose to Miu before I do—"

"Look, you can't propose at someone else's wedding, okay? Harumaki will kill you."

"This is Kaede and Maki's day," Shuuichi adds. "If you ask Miu to marry you now, in front of everyone, it might look like you're trying to upstage them."

"O-oh... I understand! That's a very good point!" Kiibo smiles. "Thank you, Shuuichi-kun, Momota-kun!"

Miu returns to the table shortly after, glowing with excitement at the flowers in her hands. She laughs and swears and pushes the bouquet into Shuuichi's lap. Kiibo can't help but think she is still the most beautiful woman they've ever met, and they've never been more sure of anything than they are in their desire to marry Miu Iruma.

Kiibo grins. They can hardly wait to ask her.


	4. Idols/Karaoke

The academy's student council meetings are, to put it politely, not the most organized thing in the world. Kaede is a dependable enough leader, but even she has difficulty taming Angie and Tsumugi. Then there's the fact that Korekiyo has been coming to the meetings lately, a looming, silent presence in the back of the room.

And, to top it all off, Kaede is out sick today, leaving Kiibo as the de facto president. They wish they'd had more time to prepare for this, but they can't deny they're more than a bit excited to be the leader for the day.

"Hello, everyone! Thank you for attending the weekly meeting! Iruma-san has relayed to me that Akamatsu-san would like for us to focus on our plans for the upcoming school festival. Last year our class put on a haunted house, so it may be nice to have a change of pace this time and keep our contribution lighthearted!"

"Ooh, ooh, Angie has an idea!"

"Yes, Angie-san?"

"Karaoke booth! Angie has lots of hymns she can bring to share God's word with the student body!"

"Umm, I'm pretty sure we can't use religious music for a school event," Tsumugi points out. "Maybe anime music…"

"Would it not be best to attract visitors by offering music with which a majority of the student body is already familiar?" Korekiyo says. They're not even an official part of the student council, but it's a better idea than any of the others. "I must admit I am not intimately familiar with current music trends, but perhaps Akamatsu-san may be able to assist when she returns."

"Akamatsu-san only listens to classical," Tsumugi points out. "I think Ouma-kun keeps up with those kinds of things, but…" She trails off, not having to detail the chaos that would ensue were they to involve Kokichi in their plans.

"It doesn't matter what we sing!" Angie says. "Everyone's beautiful voices deserve to be heard, even if there's no music!"

"Angie-san, are you proposing an acapella booth?" Kiibo asks, unsure of where this is heading.

"Oh, no, I'm way too shy for that!" Tsumugi pipes in.

"Kiyo could sing! Kiyo sings to Angie when she can't sleep, so—"

"Angelie," Korekiyo says warningly.

"Oho, is that only for Angie then? Okay! Somebody else can sing!"

The meeting continues in a similar fashion until their time is up, and all in all the student council's festival plans have gone absolutely nowhere. Kiibo spends a majority of the time wishing Kaede were there to guide them. By the time they return back to the dorms, their processor is muddled with thoughts of festivals, of singing, of karaoke, of lullabies.

 

 **Bitch Tits** [5:23:34 PM]: keeeeebsb im dying

 **K1-B0 (Kiibo)** [5:24:18 PM]: Oh, no! I am coming to your room immediately! Please do not die.

 

Kiibo can hear Miu's loud sniffling even from down the hall. For a moment they're filled with dread, hoping against hope that she's not crying, but their fears are quelled as soon as they open her door to find her curled up calmly in her bed.

"Yo, Keebs." Miu coughs. "I feel like a fucking used condom."

"Are you sick? Is there anything I may be able to assist with?"

"I think Kaede passed me whatever she has. Slut," she mutters. Kiibo does not bother asking how spreading a cold to her sister makes Kaede a slut. "You gotta keep my incredible bangin' body warm so I can get better… The world needs my brain."

Kiibo wastes no time in getting into bed with her, lying by her side so they and Miu are face to face. "Is this alright, Miu?"

"Mmm. Student council okay?"

"It was a bit difficult without Akamatsu-san, but I was able to manage."

Miu grunts and closes her eyes. "I wanna do the haunted house again."

"Ah, Angie-san suggested a karaoke booth, but we had some disagreements on what music to offer."

"No shit…" She coughs again and whines in displeasure. "I guess karaoke isn't, like, the worst thing."

"Personally I am looking forward to it! It is my dream to become an idol one day," Kiibo says.

"Oh yeah?" Miu smiles, opening her eyes slightly to look up at Kiibo. "You wanna sing for me?"

"Ah, Angie-san mentioned something like this! Are you asking for me to sing you a lullaby?"

"Not right now, I guess. I didn't think your voicebank did that shit."

"A-ah… It… it really doesn't, but my goal is to overcome robophobia and become the first singing AI!"

"If you want I could give you a singing voice," Miu says quietly.

"I would prefer to use the voicebank I currently have..."

"No, like, I'm not changing that!" Miu suddenly seems more alert. "Shit, Keebs, I love your voice. I never wanna change that about you. I'd just, y'know… go into your software and make it easier for you to change pitch an' stuff." She sniffles loudly. "When I feel less like shit."

"I will do my best to assist you in getting better! I will not leave your side unless you request it."

Miu giggles, snuggling closer to Kiibo and pressing her nose to theirs. "Thanks, baby."

And so, Kiibo holds Miu close as she sleeps all through the evening, imagining themself singing beautifully at the festival as their girlfriend cheers them on.

 


	5. Repairs

  
Miu doesn't really think much of it when she first notices Kiibo is late for their weekly maintenance session. They probably got caught up talking to Shuuichi or something, which is fine. If Kiibo is late, it's always for a good reason.

This is what she tells herself when her boyfriend still hasn't shown up and it's been more than fifteen minutes. The scheduled time was Kiibo's idea in the first place, and it's not like them to not honor it.

By twenty minutes she's worried, pacing back and forth in her lab and kicking at junk on the floor. If Kiibo doesn't show in the next five minutes she'll go looking for them. Okay. Good plan.

She sets a timer and waits, watching the time steadily decrease. At three minutes and twenty-eight seconds left, there's a knock on her door. "Finally!" she yells, practically running over to open it. "What took ya so fucking long? It's—oh." Her expression immediately sours when she sees not Kiibo, but Tenko and Himiko standing outside her lab. "What, need somebody to make a new strap-on for you or somethin'? You'll—what the fuck did you do to Kiibo?!" she shrieks, finally taking in the sight before her. In Tenko's arms is, unmistakably, one of Kiibo's legs, ripped off their body at the hip. A few loose wires hang out of the end.

"Tenko can explain!" Tenko says, her face reddening. "Umm, Tenko and Momota-san got a bit carried away in a test of strength, and Tenko isn't sure exactly what happened, but..."

"She pulled Kiibo's leg off," Himiko finishes.

"Yeah," Tenko says, her eyes cast down. "And Tenko panicked from being so close to a nasty male and ran away and—"

"Where the _fuck_ is the rest of them?!" Miu seethes.

Tenko squeaks. "K-Kiibo-san is probably with Momota-san!"

"Can you fix that?" Himiko asks, peering at the exposed wires at the end of the leg.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fucking Miu Iruma, whaddaya think? Fucking... fucking just... I want my boyfriend! Bring 'em here! Or, no, no, I can't fuckin' _wait_ , where are they?"

"Gym," Himiko says.

Tenko holds out the leg, and Miu quickly grabs it. It's lighter than she would've expected, but still pretty sturdy. But, well, she's not going to waste time admiring Kiibo's hardware. She places it on her workbench, figuring she'll have to bring Kiibo back to her lab to fix them anyway, and begins to dash towards the gym.

"Please fix Kiibo-san!" Tenko calls out nervously after her.

 

Miu's thoughts are a steady stream of profanity until she reaches the main campus, throwing the gym door open so hard that it slams against the wall. As promised, Kiibo is there, sitting on the floor with Kaito crouching by their side.

"Get the fuck out of here, limp dick!" Miu yells, and Kaito quickly scampers off. What a fuckhead. "Keebs! You okay?" Miu asks, nervously pulling at her hair. She rushes over to them and drops down on her knees, inspecting their exposed hip joint.

"I am quite alright!" Kiibo says. "Other than the fact that I am missing a leg, I am in impeccable condition!" They smile up at Miu.

"You sure?"

"Ah, to tell the truth, I did worry, but... I was very confident that Miu-san would be able to fix me, so there is nothing for me to fear!"

Miu almost starts crying right there. "Babe... I mean, of course I can! I could fix you with my hands tied behind my back an' a dick in my mouth! Let's, let's get you over to my lab, okay?"

"That is exactly what I expected!" Kiibo beams. "Would you like me to attempt to locate Gonta-kun or Toujou-san to assist you in carrying me?"

"I think I'm good." Miu eases her arms under Kiibo's body, scooping them up. They're heavy, but she can manage. "I'll get you fixed up real good, okay? Better than before." Already, she's thinking of how to do it, how to repair and reconnect the broken wires and make Kiibo's system even more fucking incredible than it already is.

"Thank you very much, Miu-san!" Kiibo says against her shoulder.

Yeah. She'll have them walking again by the morning, she swears to herself. Even if she has to stay up all night fixing them, she'll do it.


	6. Pregame/Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late posting!!! i was really sick today, i'll have the final chapter out when i wake up again lol (i'm posting this at 2 am)

It is August and the building is absolutely frigid, air conditioning and fans on full blast throughout the facility. Miu's never had AC before. Team Danganronpa must have a thousand computers, expensive equipment that overheats easily, so it makes sense that the place is an icebox. Here: fifteen young adults, eighteen to twenty-one, all in a freezer with doctors and producers and machines.

"Yoshimura-san," a staff member says, and Miu's head turns. "Dr. Hatori is ready to see you."

Miu goes into the psychologist's office without protest. It seems even colder.

"Hatsuki Yoshimura," the doctor muses as Miu sits down, flipping through a manila folder. "May I call you Hatsuki? There are two Yoshimuras this season, you see."

"Yes," Miu says, not daring to bring up that the other Yoshimura is her younger sister, and that she prefers Miu. It doesn't matter. Once the killing game starts everyone will be calling her Miu, Miu, Miu, like a breath of fresh air.

"Hatsuki, then," the doctor says, and it stings nonetheless. "Ultimate Inventor… This is just a quick meeting to run through your expectations of the game and what role you'll play." She pauses, waiting for Miu's response. "You applied as a killer."

"Yeah," Miu says quietly, wishing she could shrink right there. It feels shameful now, hearing someone else say it. Surely Dr. Hatori is judging her for thinking she could be capable of such a thing.

"Well, there's no problem with that. Danganronpa wouldn't exist without our killers. I wish you the best of luck." She smiles kindly. Miu feels sick. "I want to show you a few things." She turns her tablet around so Miu can see the screen. "Our costume designer came up with this for you. What do you think of it?"

The uniform is pink, and revealing, and features a bondage harness and spiked boots. Miu's mouth is dry.  _ No,  _ she wants to say,  _ I can't wear this, I don't want everyone to see me like this. _

"It's, umm, it's okay," she says instead, tripping all over her words.

"We can make changes to it if you're not happy with it. We haven't begun rendering the outfits in the system yet, so it's no trouble."

Miu is very aware that when someone tells her  _ it's no trouble, _ it always is, and it is always her fault for speaking up. "It's okay," she says again, feeling her throat begin to tighten with anxiety.

"Very good," Dr. Hatori says. "I'd also like your opinion on this character…" She makes a few swipes on the tablet's screen and presents it to Miu once more. On the screen is a 3D model of a humanoid robot, with big blue eyes and spiky white hair. Their smile seems so confident, Miu almost feels like she could reach past the screen and touch them. "We'll be adding them to this season as both a participant and a sort of audience participation feature. It's still in beta currently, but seeing as you'll be the Ultimate Inventor, I'd like to hear your thoughts."

"Um… It's… it's a cute design." So far, that's the most truthful thing Miu's said in the entire meeting.

The doctor smiles. "I'm glad to hear it."

 

Miu Yoshimura wakes up on a cold floor. There's someone at her side, big eyes, newsboy cap, school uniform. "Ouch…" they say, rubbing the back of their neck as they sit up.

Miu forces herself to sit up too, even though her head's throbbing and her limbs feel like jelly. She squints at her companion. Their face is caked in foundation, noticeably thick. She can't place it, but something about them seems so familiar, like an old friend.

"Do I know you?" she says.

"Oh! Umm, I don't believe so." They pause thoughtfully. "To be honest, I'm having difficulty remembering much right now…"

"Me too," Miu says. She stands up and straightens out her uniform. "You got any idea where we are?"

"I'm afraid not…" They stand up with her. She's got at least ten centimeters on them, even without her heels. "My name is Kiibo!" they say, holding out their hand. Miu takes it, unsure of what else to do.

"Yoshimura," she replies.

"It's very nice to meet you, Yoshimura-san! Since we are here together, would you like to explore? Perhaps there might be some kind of clue as to what is going on!"

Miu swallows and nods. "Yeah. Sure. Umm… lead the way."

 

And then.

 

Miu Iruma wakes up on a cold floor. The killing game has begun.


	7. Endgame

Sleepless nights are the hardest, even worse than the times where she's tormented by nightmares or the times she sleeps too much. Try as she might, Miu simply can't fall asleep. She does her goddamn breathing exercises, she rolls over again and again, she drinks a glass of water. None of it has helped.

The darkness feels like another world, like Miu's slipped gently into an alternate reality. It's been five years since the killing game. Nothing is the same anymore.

She can hear Gonta tossing and turning in the next room over. She hopes he's not having a nightmare; the big guy deserves some rest. At her bedside, her service dog, Keebo, softly snores. Out in the countryside there aren't many sounds at all, and Miu doesn't think she'll ever get used to it.

It's pointless to waste her time lying awake in the dark when she could be working. Miu taught herself basic programming as a time-killer while she was living on Kaede's couch after the game, and she's lucky enough that she's been able to turn it into a career, somewhat. She slides out of bed, taking care not to step on Keebo where he rests. She slides her mouse across her desk, and her laptop glows blue in the darkness. 3:51 AM. Goddamn.

Miu decides to quickly check social media—it's mindless enough, and since she moved out to the countryside with Gonta it's been her only real means of connection with the rest of her former class. Kaede's posted a picture of her daughter's toothless babyish smile. That's nice, at least. Someone Miu doesn't know has tagged Kirumi's nearly-inactive account in a photo of her standing at the front of a restaurant kitchen. A page about beekeeping that Miu follows for Gonta updated; she adds it to her saved items to show him when he wakes up. An ad for herbal supplements promising relief from anxiety, OCD, and PTSD. Sure. A few nature photos, a few posts from the Husky and Malamute owners' group she's in.

Miu's heart stops.

It's a crosspost from an indie software development site, but as soon as Miu reads the name _Danganronpa_ her heart's in her throat. She scrolls quickly, trying to avoid it, then scrolls back up, not daring to believe what she's seeing. After all the words she doesn't want to read, there's a picture of Kiibo.

That's not her Kiibo. Anyone could tell that from just a glance. But it's pretty damn close. After Season 53's disastrous ending, Team Danganronpa had to dial it way back. Sure, after the controversy died down they added a few more AI characters, but it was obvious that they had no soul. Not like Kiibo, but, well, one rogue AI destroying a set was more than enough, apparently.

Miu reaches for a stress ball on her desk and forces herself to read:

_Beta K1-B0 is finally ready to show off! They were my favorite from season 53, so I wanted to try bringing them back to life, lol._

Shit. Miu can relate. Not a day goes by where she doesn't miss Kiibo. She has a feeling that somewhere in the cold, sterile Team Danganronpa headquarters, someone must have backups of the original Kiibo's AI. She'd do anything to get a hold of them, to talk to Kiibo again.

There's information listed about the software and tools used, but Miu can barely focus on it. Her heart beats wildly—Kiibo, that's _Kiibo_ , she could see Kiibo again, hear them say her name just one more time.

 _It wouldn't be the same_ , she tells herself. _This is some fan build. They won't remember you. This isn't the Kiibo you worked on, the Kiibo you spent all those hours with, the Kiibo who loved and defended you even after the very worst had happened to you._

Fuck it. She doesn't care. She can make new memories with this AI, or whatever. She doubts the person who posted this ever saw the real Kiibo firsthand, which means that she has something they don't.

There's an email listed. Miu swallows and clicks.

 _Hey._ She backspaces. _Hello,_

Yeah, that's better. It sounds serious enough without making her sound like a fucking office worker.

 ~~_I saw your post about your Kiibo project._ ~~  
~~_I'm Miu Iruma._ ~~  
~~_You may not believe this but I'm the real Miu Iruma from Season 53_ ~~  
~~_I'm interested in helping. I'm an inventor and software engineering is my passion. I don't know shit about AI but_ ~~  
  
_I saw your post about the Kiibo fan build and I'm interested in helping work on it. There's really no other way to put this. I'm Miu Iruma. The real one. You can ask me pretty much anything if you don't believe me but I knew Kiibo best._ _  
Let me know if you're interested in what I can offer to your project_.

 _Yours,_ _  
_ _Miu Yoshimura (Iruma)_

 

She reads it over once. Twice. She's said everything she can say.

Hands trembling, she clicks _send._


End file.
